Official, Or Not, You Have A Girlfriend
by Taomerline Fanfiction
Summary: This story is for two Valentine Day Challenges/Prompts: CCOAC Challenge-chocolate syrup, a dozen red roses, and edible panties/underpants & The CM Weekly Prompts-Use all the words: flowers, alluring, burning, red, sweet  and of course , love.


**Official, Or Not, You Have A Girlfriend!**

**A/N: This is for the CM Weekly Prompts: ****Valentine's Day Edition Prompts- Use all the words: flowers, alluring, burning, red, sweet (and of course), love. I'm not sure what the word limit of a ****drabble**** is, but it took me almost forever to reduce this story down to 701 words (not counting the A/****N's****). I hope I did this well enough, and that you enjoy it. **

_***** Disclaimer – I do not own any part of Criminal Minds. This is strictly for entertainment purposes and to improve my writing skills. *****_

"I take it, you have big plans for tomorrow, Dave?" Hotch asked Rossi.

"Of course! I'm Italian, and tomorrow is the Day of _**Love**_!" smirked Rossi, "What about you?"

"I'm taking Beth to a nice restaurant for dinner," said Hotch.

"And …?" queried Rossi, as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"And we'll see," said Hotch. Changing the subject, Hotch said, "I'm glad Reid has a date for tomorrow."

"He does?" asked Rossi.

"Well, I assume he does. He has a girlfriend now," answered Hotch.

"He does … since when?" asked Rossi, sounding shocked. He couldn't imagine how he had missed this giant nugget of news. "Are you sure?" Rossi asked, still amazed.

"Yes, Dave, I'm sure; and I think everyone on the team is sure, except for Reid," Hotch said, as he and Rossi made their way down to the bullpen.

"So, Reid, have you placed your order for one dozen long-stem red roses?" Emily asked.

"I hope you've bought a nice box of sweet chocolates," JJ added.

"I told Kevin I wanted chocolate _**syrup**_; that's much better than chocolates!" Garcia stated shamelessly, making JJ and Emily giggled.

"Nothing beats an alluring pair of edibles … mmph … mmph … for a night of hot, burning love. Good to the last bite!" Morgan said, then made a savage gnawing sound.

Each member of the team laughed, blushed, or looked disgusted. Feeling very confused, Reid asked, "What? What are you all talking about?"

Rossi said, "Kid, some of us were offering you suggestions, while some of us" He looked at Morgan and Garcia "are just trying to disgust you."

"Suggestions for what?" Reid asked, bewildered.

"For your date tomorrow night," JJ said, smiling gently.

"I don't have a date. Why do you think I have a date?" Reid questioned, looking from face to face.

"Well, you have a girlfriend … and Valentine's Day is very special to girlfriends. Even _I_ know that!" Hotch explained.

Reid shook his head slowly from side to side, and said, "I don't have a _girlfriend._"

"I may be going out on a limb here, but … can I ask you a few questions?" Rossi asked, using a gentle, fatherly voice. Reid nodded his head _yes_.

"Lately, have you been spending a lot of time with a special young lady?" Reid nodded.

"Have you been talking together, going out to eat … uh … reading together?" Reid nodded.

"Do you see each other and talk to each other _every _day?" Reid nodded.

Rossi said, "Kid, I don't want to know too much, or anything like that … but have either of you … uh … kissed the other?" Reid's ears turned pink as he looked down and nodded quickly.

JJ, Emily, and Garcia each sighed and smiled. Morgan and Hotch looked at each other and smirked knowingly. None of them laughed because they were so happy for Reid.

"Son, whether the two of you have made it official, or not … you, young man, have a girlfriend!" Rossi exclaimed. He clapped Reid on his back, as the rest of the team made hoots and cheers.

"Hey, Pretty Boy! Let's go get a drink. I'll explain all the _shit_ you're going to have to do _and_ put up with tomorrow; if you want to get lucky, that is," Morgan snickered.

"Oh, NO! Emily, Garcia, and I are taking Reid out shopping tonight. Right, girls?" JJ asked. Emily and Garcia stood up and rushed over to Reid, agreeing completely. Reid just sat there smiling and looking adorable.

Rossi said to Morgan, "And Hotch and I are _not_ going to let you ruin Reid's Valentine's date with edible panties _or_ chocolate sauce!"

"That's right!" said Hotch. He kept his face straight, but he was getting a little hard from thoughts of Beth wearing edible panties.

"Who said anything about panties? I was talking about edible _briefs_!" Morgan exclaimed, then moaned long and lecherously.

The girls all chorused, "Euww!"

Rossi and Hotch gasped and quickly walked away with their sudden hardons, as Reid scooted his chair and snuggled up to his desk.

Blood rushed to a lot more places than just faces.

_**A/N: I hope the last line is more funny than gross. I had to whittle it down from 1350 words. It's not that I'm a long winded person. I just like long thorough thoughts, like the Victorian and Edwardian authors. Anyway, Happy Valentine's Day to everyone, even those without dates … like me *sniff* **_


End file.
